Down to Earth
by Trilies
Summary: Dates' to Xaldin were basically translated to as 'fighting hoards of heartless'. Lexaeus/Xaldin, blatantly hinted Xigbar/Lexaeus/Xaldin at the end.


**Title**: Down to Earth  
**Author**: Trilies  
**Genre**: Romance, vague trace of humor  
**Word length**: 1344  
**Sypnosis**: 'Dates' to Xaldin were basically translated to as 'fighting hoards of heartless'.  
**Rating**: PG-13, for mentions of sexual activity  
**Yaoi/Yuri/Pairings**: Xaldin/Lexaeus(/Xigbar)

* * *

**D****o****w****n****t****o****E****a****r****t****h**

**

* * *

  
**

Dates with Xaldin are always an... unique experience, Lexaeus prefers to think.

Visiting the dozens of millions of worlds in the universe meant that the Organization had the opportunity to witness hundreds of different cultures at work. On some worlds, courtship was carried out with sweet compliments and offerings of gifts, such as chocolates and flowers. For others, the prime show of love was going off to an enemy stronghold with their romantic interest and slaughtering every living thing they could discover.

Typically, Xaldin tends to favor the latter approach.

"Was that necessary?" Wiping the dirt from his forehead with the back of his arm, Lexaeus thumps down onto a nearby boulder and digs his tomahawk into the ground. The entire valley they're in is a dusty red, and there's a sharp smell of copper and darkness in the air. Besides the unpleasant environment, it's also extremely hot, with the heat of the noonday sun beating down on his skin. Already, Lexaeus has abandoned the Organization coat and matching gloves in favor of his wife beater, which sticks to his muscular chest uncomfortably. Sweat drips down his neck and arms, and he has to wipe it away from his eyes constantly.

The question only makes Xaldin throw back his head and laugh loudly as his lances twist and swirl around him, aided by the wind. "Of course," he replies, chest heaving as he casts his gaze around their battleground, where only the slightest sludge of shadow remain to show that there had once been a horde of Heartless there. Shoving his limp braids back over his shoulder, he strides over to Lexaeus, rubbing at his own gloveless hands as he does so. The action draws the other Nobody's gaze to Xaldin's fingers, a ghost of concern flickering in his blue eyes.

Xaldin's fingers, at first glance, seem to have gone through a war of their own. Scars of every variety seem to lace every available trace of skin, leaving mangled messes in their wake. They've been broken, stabbed, some even torn off and usable only thanks to Vexen's skill in both science and Zexion's remembered knowledge of a few healing arts from other worlds. While Xaldin never shows it, and his friends would never admit it to the neophytes, there's no doubt in any of their minds that such injuries cause him extreme pain at even the slightest provocation. It's really amazing how much he manages to do, particularly in the kitchen, despite it all.

Frowning, Lexaeus reaches forward and takes a hold of one of Xaldin's wrists, the skin burning underneath his touch while no pulse throbs against his fingers. As he turns Xaldin's hand palm-up, Lexaeus says, "I saw you were forced to wield one of your lances with your hands earlier. Are you alright?"

Scoffing, Xaldin jerks his head to the side, almost as if in embarrassment. "It was nothing. One of them caught me by surprise, that's all." At the expression Lexaeus makes (although others who do not know him would find little change at all), Xaldin growls in annoyance. "Don't do that."

Lexaeus only blinks at him before he pushes himself up off of the boulder, the tomahawk vanishing. Without a word, he drags Xaldin along, whose lances, he notes, have also disappeared. They disappear into a corridor of darkness, and when they emerge, they arrive in the Hero's warm, almost welcoming room, with its many puzzles lined up on numerous shelves and a fireplace that is, thankfully, unlit. Xaldin is forced down onto the bed, where he glares up at his friend. "I don't need medical attention," he says, his voice carrying a warning. When Lexaeus glares down at him disapprovingly, Xaldin only glares back. "I'm _fine_," he insists. "And if you dare call Vexen up here-"

"I won't," Lexaeus concedes with a sigh, holding his hands up in the silent gesture for surrender. While their strong hearts and vicious willpower were the only thing which kept Nobodies alive, it also usually made most of them damn stubborn fools, in his opinion. Still, he won't let this lie so easily either. Not bothering to ask for Xaldin's permission, he reaches down to grab one of his wrists and bring it up again. In the coolness of the castle, his bare skin still burns to touch as Lexaeus turns his hand around this way and that, running his gaze over the scars while Xaldin watches impatiently. With a gentleness that doesn't seem to match his size and strength, Lexaeus runs his fingers across the faded injuries, taking his time in an agonizingly slow manner.

The action makes Xaldin's breath stop for a moment as he watches, but Lexaeus pretends not to pay it any mind. He only continues at his slow pace before, just as softly as before, he presses his lips against the marred skin, following every scar there is and leaving not an inch abandoned. Xaldin licks his lips as light darts of pleasure flow from his arm, into someplace a little.... lower. His free hand goes down to his thigh, gripping at his pants leg and the skin beneath it while he watches with his eyes half-closed.

Still gently applying ministrations to Xaldin's scarred hand, Lexaeus presses closer to him, one knee pressing down onto the bed so that he's straddling the other. They smirk at each other, and then Lexaeus gently bites down on the inside of Xaldin's wrist, and he groans, and off go their shirts, damp cloth riding up to show hardened muscle, lips pressed hard against each other...

* * *

"I can't fucking believe this."

Xaldin only buries his head underneath one of Lexaeus' pillows, either because he's simply not awake enough to deal with this or because if Xigbar sees him laughing, he'll possible open fire. Lexaeus, on the other hand, only sighs and tries not to look at the other Nobody standing in the doorway, upside down, outrageously annoyed.

"I just can't fuckin' believe this," Xigbar repeats, and throws his hands into the air in mock-disgust. "You guys had sex, and you didn't even invite me. Not cool, man. What happened to one of the rules of friendship and all that shit?"

This time, Xaldin really does laugh, a muffled, choked sound that somehow manages to make its way to the air outside of the pillow. While Xigbar glares at his best friend, Lexaeus rubs his temples and ponders making an escape from what he just knows what will happen. "And what exactly is that rule?" he asks, even though he already knows that Xigbar undoubtedly made it up on the fly.

"If you have sex with one friend, you gotta invite them all! Duh." Lexaeus resists the urge to facepalm and instead just tries to make a subtle exit via portal. The plot is quickly foiled when Xigbar practically flies across the room to tackle him. "Oh no you don't! You're stickin' with us, buddy."

It would be child's play to simply pluck Xigbar off of him like an annoying kitten, but Lexaeus likes to think he's a bit better than that. He only stares down at his friend, and monotones, "We didn't invite Xemnas, Vexen, or Zexion."

Flipping up a finger for each point, Xigbar counters with, "Xemnas is probably having sex with Kingdom Hearts, Vexen is getting off on chemicals and test tubes, and Zexion? Dude, he's like the Organization pimp, besides Larxene. He gets laid everywhere else. Do you have _any_ idea how much ass our kid scores-?"

"Are you done?" Lexaeus interrupts right as Xaldin gives a much louder laugh, because, to be quite honest, he's not all that interested in hearing about the sex lives of others. How or why Xigbar even knows any of this is a question best left unanswered.

"Hell no." Xigbar grins cheekily up at him. "Threesome. Here. Now. All parties willing."

This time, Lexaeus _doesn't_ hesitate to pull Xigbar off of him as he quickly tries to get off of the bed and escape, only for two pairs of hands to gleefully grab onto him and pull him back onto the bed.

Author's Note: Seriously, I meant to do something separate for Xigbar. I swear. It's just that I was mixing his thing with another thing that was a rewrite of a scene from a piece of badfic so that it made sense and drove a friend of mine less crazy... But just rewriting the SCENE made me so damn tired. D: You have no idea. So, Xigbar is now a part of a threesome. Which I don't think he really minds. ;


End file.
